Decendent of a primarch
by Drato79
Summary: what if one of the primarchs had a child...10,000 years later the blood of that primarch is shown through naruto at the vally of the end. wonder which primarch it could be well the first chapter will tell you. i dont own naruto or warhammer 40k...if i did i would be filthy stinkin rich.
1. Chapter 1: Prophecy of an angel

Hello everyone and welcome to my first story and the first chapter of descendent of a primarch. This is a challenge fic from gondor20 so enjoy.

Chapter one: an angel's prophecy

he walked through Horus's flag ship searching for the one who would bring about his fate. He knew that his time was coming to an end. The wound that the blood thirster Ka'bandha had inflicted on him did not heal in time for the invasion. He was strong enough to handle any of the space marine traitors here except Horus. He knew he would die by his hand. He foresaw it. He also foresaw his father dealing the killing blow thanks to the damage he would deal onto his brothers armor. Who was this winged man...he was Sanguinius. Primarch of the noble blood angels.

"Horus where are you traitor!" roared Sanguinius as he sliced through more heretics.

He continued his massicar until he reached the bridge were Horus awaited for his brother with a daemon maul in hand.

"Sanguinius welcome aboard my personal ship. How have you been. What has Robert been up to?" asked the traitor primarch.

"Silence traitor you can not win this battle. You will fall."

"o come now Sanguinius we both konw that father is no match against me not while i wear the armor of the dark gods."

"i have foreseen your fate Horus father will destroy you mind body and soul."

"so you admit that you came here to die brother?"

"WE ARE NO LONGER BROTHERS!" roared Sanguinius as he charged Horus with a glaive encamine in hand.

Quickly Horus pulled his maul up to block the attack. The loyalist jumped back to dodge one of Horus's Taloned gauntlets and charged him again. Horus brought his daemon maul up to smash it onto his winged brother but he doged to his left and gave a powerful strike to his armor leaving a grate crag upon it. Unfortunetly this left him open for the chaos tainted primarch to take advantage of and impaled Sanguinius. But as the clawed hand of Horus made its way to the angel time seemed to slow down as the Primarch started to have a new vision of the future.

Within the vision Sanguinius saw a scean from his past just before he had left for Terra. He watched his beloved secret wife give her life to give birth to his first born son. Sanguinius knew that the forces of chaos would do anything to try to either end his line of primarchs or convert them to chaos if they discovered that he had a son. So he asked Azkaellon to send the child somewhere safe. He watched through this vision as a space pod that carried his child zoomed through the warp to an uncharted planet far from the eye of terror. There he watched his son grow to become a man and had children of his own. Then his children had children and so on and so forth until one day he saw his 100th descendent. With mighty wings just like his own. This child would then proceed to do things he never tought possible. He looked at what his descendent would do with a sense of pride.

Then time moved in full force as Sanguinius was impaled by Horus's taloned gauntlet. Horus drew Sanguinius closer so he could take a better look at him.

"why Sanguinius it was not like you to be distra... why are you smerking like that?"

Sanguinius looked up directly at Horus's eyes and what Horus saw bothered him greatly. He saw a fire that was even brighter than it was mear moments ago. A fire that had a secret behind it.

"you just had a vision didnt you my brother? Tell me im curious to know."

"y...your...gods...w..will fall...horus...my de...decend...ant...will...destroy...them...and bring th...this galaxy...to peace."

To say horus was supprised would be an understatement. He was completely shocked that Sanguinius had just claimed that his gods would be destroyed and be none other than one of his descendants. This angered Horus greatly so he jerked his gauntlet killing the angel in his hand and dropping him the the floor. As he watched his brothers blood stain stain his wings he rememberd that Sanguinius said that his descendent would be the one to destroy the forces of chaos.

"so i guess the rumors were true...that Sanguinius did marry in secret. I will have to hunt the brat down before things get too out of hand. But first."

as Horus turned his attention to the door it opened revealing a man glowing with an amazing light. This man was claded in golden armor and was weilding a mighty blade that seemed to burn with red hot fire. His hair was long and black and his eyes seemed to peer into the vary soul of anyone he sees. His voice was that of a powerful entity and commanded respect. This man was the emperor of all humanity.

"Horus...what have you done..."

"hello father"

- DOAP -

Rogal Dorn along with his Imperial Fists were making their way to the bridge in hopes of overwhelming Horus. The original plan was simple...get in, out number Horus, fill him with bullets, and get out, this was a solid plan... that was until he discovered that he was transported on the opposite side of the ship. Now he had to blast every chaos space marine that got in his way. Took them 30 minutes to get to the bridge. The site that awaited them however was not a good one. Sanguinius was dead, the emperor was wounded and Horus looked like he had just asked for a light from a salamander space marine. It was not a pretty sight.

"My emperor are you alright... oh no everyone get him out of here ill get Sanguinius."

"my lord the ship is turning the heretics are retreating."

"Damnation! If we get carried away then we wont be able to save the Emperor" he reaches for a device on his ear "This is Rogal Dorn of the Imperial Fists is there anyone at the teleportarium?"

"Donson McKlay of the Adeptus Mechanicus here im in one"

"target my everyone on the bridge of the battle bardge spirit of vengeance and get us out of here Sanguinius is dead and the Emperor is wounded!"

"targeting location... teleporting now."

in a bright flash of light everyone disappeared but not far off was a heretic who had been watching everything since the battle between Sanguinius started.

"a new born primarch of the blood angels... i will have to keep an eye out in the future" said a cold voice that promised death.

"my lord Horus has been slain and your next in the chain of command. What shall we do?" asked one of the heretic spae marines.

The man activated a comunicator that reached all of the ships "Attention all servents of the chaos gods. This is Abbadon. Horus has been slain. We must retreat." as soon as the ships received the order they turned tail and headed straight to the eye of terror during the trip Abbadon was disgruntled about the news of a possible way to defeat the chaos gods

"_i will have to keep an eye out for any possible threats... till then i shall wait for Sanguinius's heir._

- DOAP -

well people that was chapter one... i know it was kinda of a prologue chapter but next chapter will begin to have naruto in it. Till next time peace.


	2. Chapter 2: A saving grace

Yo whats up everybody im gonna try and make the chapters a little longer than the last one. Keep that feed back coming it good for the creative juices.

Yes there will be bashing of the major kind. (Sakura, Sasuke, civilian council, Hiashi, Danzo, and advisors are on the list)

If you have any questions leave them in the reviews.

I dont own Naruto or Warhammer 40k.

...need more dakka. And here is the chapter

Chapter 2: A Saving Grace

His mission was to bring a traitor back to Konoha. This traitor was once a close friend of his. But sadly he was so obsessed with revenge he did not care for the consequences of his actions or how it would affect those around him. This traitor was an A grade prick who would shaft even his best friend for power. Unfortunately for our hero he was this traitors best friend. This hero's name was Naruto Uzumaki and the traitor was Sasuke Uchiha.

When Naruto was growing up his life was a complete night mare. Scratch that worse than a night mare. Not even hell could describe what Naruto went through. The hunt, the tourcherings, the ice cold glares he received from everyone around him. The constant ransacking of his own home. It was a miracle that his sanity was even in tacked. All because of a demon sealed within him he was considered the demon. With no family to safe guard him from the everlasting torment the only thing that drove him forward was the dream of being the greatest hokage ever to exist.

Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand had a different life. He had a family unlike Naruto. When he was young all he wanted was to be recognized by his father like his older brother. He would push himself accademicly and learned all he could from his brother. It all changed however when his brother merdered his entire clan. Afterwords his sanity became fragile and mailable. Perfect for the civilian council to manipulate and make their little pet. They fed his ego to make him believe that he was to be their guardian angel and champion.

Now that the last Uchiha was promised power from a traitor whom wishes for nothing but the destruction of Konoha he has betrayed everything in search for this man in hopes of gaining that power. The loyal demon was sent to find the trechirous angel and return him home. There was only one conclusion to all this.

There would be a battle.

"I dont understand Sasuke... why leave Konoha for that pedofile? You have everything in Konoha. You have friends, you have people who care about you, heck the council will practically give you anything you want and you would still turn your back onto them. Why?"

"Because Konoa is weak. I cannot get stronger there. The only person who can help me gain the power to kill my brother is Orochimaru. Konoha could go to hell for all i care."

"so you would damn the vary village that your family had helped build... the village that they had lived in for generations? Is that how you want to be remembered... the man who damned the village his clan created... the man who damned his own clan by damning the village he swore to protect? Your insane!"

"The Uchiha are better than that village. The village was holding me back due to its weakness.

"your wrong Sasuke! Konoha was looking out for you. The village was trying to protect you from people who would try to harm you. Konoha tries to look out for all of its shinobi. That is why you have comrades risking their lives trying to get you back... Do they mean anything to you?"

"Having comrades is a sign of weakness! All they do is hold you back keeping you from your goal. They are nothing but losers who cant fend for them selves. They are nothing but maggots for you to walk on." Said Sasuke as he transformed into his curse mark level two

"YOU ARE WRONG!" roared Naruto as the Kyubi cloak started to vanish. "Having comrades is a blessing. They watch your back when you can not. They help you when you need it. They are not maggots..." as Naruto spoke a strange light began to glow behind his head. "... they are your friends. They are your family..." as he spoke the light slowly grew brighter and brighter, his muscles were expanding slowly, he was growing taller and his hair grew longer." They are your uncles, your aunts, your sisters..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke directly into his eyes. "...AND YOUR BROTHERS!"

Sasuke could not believe what was happening before him. When Naruto was utalizing that weird chakura it made him feel like he was fighting a monster. But now before him stood no monster or no annoying dobe that he always thought of Naruto. Instead before him was a 5'11 almost pushing six feet person. Most of his clothes ripped of during the transformation. The only thing that was left were his pants wich were stretched out to near their breaking point. His hair both short and long in places that made him look even more imposing and was less spiky than it previously was. His face was slimmer than it originally was, the whisker marks more defined, and the most terrifying thing that shook Sasuke to the core was his eyes.

His blue eyes glowed as bright as a light under water. There was a righteous fury behind his eyes. A fury that promised pain to those that are wicked and spiteful. Punishment to those that deserved to be punished and they were directed at him.

Sasuke knew he was in troble now.

"Wh... What happened to you?"

Naruto did not answer. Instead he brought his hand up and produced a golden rasangan that shone brighter than a sun.

"Grrr... i dont know what happened but you are still no match for me"

Sasuke flashed through several hand signs and formed a black chidori in his hand.

"NOW DIE CHIDORI!" shouted Sasuke as he flew at Naruto.

"RASANGAN!" shouted Naruto as he did the same.

When both jutsu clashed both Naruto and Sasuke were engulfed in a blazing white light.

-DOAP-

Brother Corbulo the High Priest of the Sanguinary Priest hood was a man on a mission. He wanted to find a way to save his brothers from the curse that blighted his chapter. He had ventured through out the galaxy trying to find a way to save his brothers from the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. Unfortunately he had no such luck but that did not stop him from his quest to find a cure. He had traveled across many worlds to find some way to save his dying chapter. But his journeys had turned fruitless and he was beginning to lose hope.

Until he sensed an incredible power emerge from no where.

"What was that?" Corbulo asked himself.

another man came in wearing goldish yellow armor came in. he had a checkered pattern design with a bleeding heart in the center of the design on his left shoulder piece while his right had an arrow pointing up.

"sir...what was that" said the marine

"i dont know...but i think we should find the source before he continue to Baal"

Corbulo was on a serch for a cure with the Lamenters space marine chapter 5th company when they received a message from the Baal System that Baal was going to be attacked by Chaos Deamons on one front and tendril from the Tyranid Hive Fleet Leviathan. Unfortunately for them they were on the other side of the galaxy and would not be there in time to help prepare for the massive assault. But they would try to get there during the fighting to lend aid.

Until they felt a disturbance in the force (haaaa starwars joke coudnt resist.)

"let us pray that it is not a chaos incursion." the space marine said

"i pray so too brother... i pray so too" replyed Corbulo as he went to the captain to ask to investigate the strange disturbance.

-DOAP-

Naruto slowly got up. He was hurt and in bad shape. The light that had surrounded Naruto had faded. He had just been launched back into a wall due to the recoil of the two jutsu colliding into one another. As he was getting up he looked around hoping to find Sasuke. To Naruto's luck and fortune...

...Sasuke was unconscious.

"HA... told you i would win... now lets get you home." grunted Naruto as he hauled Sasuke on his back.

"Well i do believe congratulations are in order." said a familiar voice

Naruto turned to find Kakashi right behind him with his eye smile.

"Now lets get you back to Konoha and have you patched up" said the tardy sensei.

"heh...your late" grunted Naruto as he passed out into Kakashi's arms

as Naruto began to pass out the last thing he heard was "Sorry...i got lost on the road of life"

Kakashi watched as naruto smiled as he fell asleep. He was proud of what Naruto had just accomplished. He saved his comrade, he fought against impossible odds and came out on top.

"_my only regret was focusing on Sasuke and not on you and Sakura... well may be not focusing on you as well."_ thought Kakashi. Sakura did not focus on her training in favor of fawning over the Uchiha.

Kakashi looked up to see it started to rain. He knew he made many mistakes in teaching his students. He should have focused on training all of them. He tried to focus on the others but the council wanted him to focus on Sasuke. He then tied the Uchiha to his back like a back pack while he carried the unconscious hero back to Konoha.

-DOAP-

Sakura sat waiting for Naruto to return with Sasuke. The rest of the members of his team had just recently came back and looked like they had gone through a meat grinder...well with the exception of Shikamaru whom had only broke a finger. When it came to who had the worst condition it was a tie between Neji and Choji.

Sakura looked up hoping that Sasuke was alright. She never really cared for Naruto. To her he would just bug her by constantly asking her out. She would answer by delivering him a punch that would send people flying across the village.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed as she saw her teacher dashing twards the gate with an unconscious Naruto in his arms and an Uchiha on his back like a back pack.

Of corse having Sasuke like that ticked Sakura off a little. Unfortunately for her he ran past her before she could yell at him.

"_how dare he carry Sasuke-kun like that he should be handled with care... wait he looked really hurt...SASUKE-KUN!"_

She then made a mad dash in the same direction that her sensei was going. Not too far off however was another girl whom was vary shy and saw Kakashi carrying Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun is hurt... i should go and make sure that he is alright"_ thought Hinata as she proceeded to the hospital.

-DOAP-

In the reaches of space one could see a beautiful blue planet with large land masses on it. However this planet is not Earth. Earth in this day and age looks brown with a countless number of lights emanating off of it. This planet was in an uncharted sector of space that the Imperium had not yet explored. It is in this area a rift opens with a large vessel coming out of it.

"Brother Corbolo we have reached the planet where the power had originated from." Spoke the Space marine captain.

"..." Corbolo was silent.

"You had another vision?"

"Yes brother... within this vision i saw a boy running... from what i do not know... then he was confronted by several men wearing strange masks. They had surrounded the boy and were ready to kill him until..."

"until what brother?"

"...until he was consumed by a holy light...a light that would best be described as a light from the Emperor himself."

"Are you saying that there is a child down there blessed by the Emperor?"

"yes captain there is. We must find him as soon as he reveals himself."

"i concur"

-DOAP-

" and that is my report lady Tsunade" Spoke Kakashi.

Tsunade had just received Kakashi's mission report on the retrieval mission. He had just returned from dropping off Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital. She had been slightly stressed out but hearing good news calmed her down. Hearing that the Naruto had retrieved the Uchiha was starting to turn her day into the right direction.

Until her advisors and Danzo came in.

"Kakashi please leave us we have some things to discuss with the Hokage"

"_HO COMMON I WAS JUST STARTING TO ENJOY TODAY!" _Tsunade mentally screamed.

"Kakashi you are dismissed." Tsunade told Kakashi.

"Hai" said the cyclops as he shunshin out of the room.

"alright you to what are you griping about now. As you probably heard Naruto broght back the little traitor so you should not be here."

"as a matter of speaking Lady Tsunade there is a matter that we need to discuss with you involving that Uzumaki boy." Spoke Koharu

"...when ever you guys bring up Naruto it is never good."

"We believe that the child has been tainted even further by the demons influence." spoke Danzo

"and to what evidence do you have against him for such accusations?" said Tsunade with a tick mark on her head.

"Just look at the boy Tsunade he left shorter than the Haruno girl now he is almost taller than his own sensei"

"...alright ill admit that the sudden hight change is weird but that dosent mean the fox had anything to do with this."

"Then what about that strange chakura that was felt earlier? Surely the demon had a hand in that?"

"Again i dont know what had happened there but i will find out."

"In any case the council has believed it to be best to have the boy banished as soon as he recovers."

"WHAT!" roared Tsunade

Koharu flinched when Tsunade broke her desk. "l... lady Tsunade please this is for the sake of the village... if that boy loses control over the fox then our village will be doomed. Plus he had severely hurt the last loyal Uchiha"

Tsunade gave Koharu a death glare "So you go behind my back and banish one of our most loyal and our most noble shinobi we have."

Danzo scoffed "that thing noble...ha it is no more noble than a kumo nin siting next to an unsealed Hyuuga. You saw the condition he brought back the Uchiha."

"SILENCE!" roared Tsunade "I will not stand by and let you do this. You can not banish one of my shinobi."

"It has already been done Hokage... the civilian council along with Hiashi's vote has validated that the boy is to be banished."

"what..." Tsunade couldent believe this. She knew that most of the main branch (with the exception of Hinata) had hated Naruto.

"The boy will be banished when he leaves the hospital. The majority has voted on this."

she could not believe it... the one person whom she had thought of as a little brother was to be banished and she could not stop it.

"...get out..."

"excuse me?" spoke Danzo

"GET OUT!" she screamed making Danzo and the advisors bolt out of the room. She was devastated now. They had gone behind her back and gave one of her shinobi the shaft.

Out side Danzo was smirking to himself along with the advisors.

"So i take it that your Root will capture the boy when he leaves the village?" Homaru spoke quietly.

"Yes... they are ready to tail him at a moments notice. I have fifty of them on this mission." replied Danzo

"Good soon we will have a weapon to establish our dominance over the elemental nations" Koharu whispered

The three elders walked away as they made plans for their future weapon.

-DOAP-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. When he did he blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the bright white ceiling. He knew that ceiling. He was in the hospital. His least favorite place in the world.

*Knock Knock*

"The door is open"

As the door opens he sees Hinata, Shikamaru, Gaara and Iruka come in.

"Hay guys what brings you here?" said Naruto in his cheerful tone.

"Well we came to make sure that you were ok. Why else would we be here." Said Iruka while he pulled out a bowl of ramen he was hiding behind his back.

Naruto immediately had his eyes on the ramen with his mouth open and drooling. As Iruka moved the bowl around Naruto's head would follow. He then chuckled to himself, put a pair of chop sticks in the bowl, and presented it to Naruto. In exactly zero seconds flat the bowl disappeared onto Naruto's lap whom was happaly eating out of it.

"So how is the teme doing? Actually how is everyone else doing?" Asked Naruto.

"well..." started shikamaru "Kiba had a few busted bones but he will be fine, Neji and Choji had it bad. I think Neji had a hole in his sholder but Tsunade patched him back up, Choji was suffering from chakra exhaustion but hes doing fine now. Lee had a few cuts and bruises. By the way Lee and Kakashi told me to say hi and sorry that they couldn't come. Lee had to get back into training for the lost time he had and Kakashi was exhausted after he brought the both of you back. But if it makes you feel any better he did ask us to tell you that he is proud of you."

"grate...how long was i out" Naruto asked.

"A couple of hours" replied Gaara

"Hay Gaara how have you been and why are you here? I thought you were in Suna." asked the blond ninja.

"I am well Naruto. We were here to re establish an alliance between Konoha and Suna. When we heard that the Uchiha had ran away Tsunade asked us to go and assist your team."

"Sweet...why do i feel taller...and why is my hail longer? I dont remember a long strand of hair covering my face...and reaching down to my waist."

"umm.. dont know...but it looks good on you." Hinata spoke up

"Really thanks Hinata i think ill keep it like this."replied Naruto

just then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" Naruto yelled

The door opened up to see Tsunade with her head down and with tears falling down from her eyes.

"Baa-chan what is wrong? why are you crying?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto...im sorry... i am so sorry" wept the distraught Hokage

"What are you talking about? You havent done anything to me. Now tell me what is going on?" asked Naruto.

"The council...has decided to banish you. For endangering that damned traitor."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment then he began to laugh."Right Baa-chan thats a good one. Ill admit you had me going there for a second but now joke is over." chuckled Naruto

Tsunade lifted her head and looked him in the eye. He saw that she was not lying about this but could not accept it.

"...Baa-chan...your not saying anything... why are you not saying anything... this has to be a joke come on Tsunade tell me that this is a joke" Naruto started to panic

"I am sorry Naruto...but this is no joke. You will have to leave when you are done healing." she said as more tears began to fall.

Naruto just staired at her. He could not believe what he was hearing. The others were shocked as well. They all looked mortified by what they just heard. The one who is taking it the worst out of the group however was Hinata.

"Lady Tsunade the council cant do that. It has to be against the law to do that."

"Im sorry... when the 4th died the council took the chance to seize up power and when the 3rd died they took the rest of that power away from the Hokage... i am now just a figure head to a council of bigots."

Naruto could not believe it... the council had just taken away everything from him. Now from what he just heard they turned his dream into nothing.

"...Baa-chan..." Naruto said as he began to break down. Tsunade went over and huged him crying herself.

"Tsunade... is this really going to happen. Is Naruto really going to be banished." Gaara asked.

"Yes..."

"...then Konoha just lost an ally." Gaara said

"What?" Tsunade looked at Gaara.

"if Konoha is willing to banish their heroes then they will have to face the consequences of their actions." Gaara said as he left

"..Naruto... you will be healed by the end of the day. You will have to leave tomorrow morning." said Tsunade as she left the room depresed.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto "i am sorry... i wish i was there to help you. May be then this wouldn't be happening." Then he left as well.

"i promise Naruto ill find a way to get you back." Iruka promised as he left.

All that was left was Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" she sat next to him and held his hand

"...Hinata... thank you"

"This isnt fair... you completed the mission. You have shown Konoha more loyalty than anyone here. You shouldn't be punished at all." cried Hinata

For the next few hours she stayed by his side and cried herself to sleep.

"im sorry Hinata... i just wish i could have been there for you. I think your a capable shinobi who is strong, kind, beautiful, you are truly an angel amongst humans." Naruto said as he moved out of his bed and tucked Hinata into it.

"I will come back one day. When i do i promise to protect you...one of my most preciouse people...good bye" Naruto said as he left the hospital through the window.

-DOAP-

Naruto had just left the walls of Konoha. He knew people would try to attack him if he stayed. Sakura would most likely be at the fore front of an angry mob ready to attack him. But he would deny them the satisfaction of such a thing. But what he did not expect was that he was already being followed by five anbu with blank masks with a kanji for "Root" on them.

"_damn it who the hell are these guys" _Naruto mentally screamed

when he reached the edge of the forest he stoped and turned around the find the anbu.

"who are you and why the hell are you following me?" Naruto ordered

they did not say anything but just charged the boy at full speed with the intent to subdue him. He drew a kuni and attacked only to miss.

"alright if that is how you want it **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" summoning up an army of Narutos they all charged the five anbu when suddenly the clones were destroyed by a hailstorm of kuni thrown by forty five more anbu.

"o come on you have to be kidding me" Naruto said frustraited now that it was now one vs fifty.

"This isnt finished **Shadow clone jutsu.**" creating several shadow clones to fight off the anbu but were quickly over run. One anbu managed to punch him across the face and delivered a kick to his stomach sending him across the field.

"_crap...that hurt...there are too many of them." _Naruto staggered up looking at his opponents.

"give up Kyubi jinchuriki... you are out numbered and out matched"

"..no... i cant go like this... i promised i would grow stronger...to protect my precious people." Naruto said as he staggered up onto his feet.

"you will be protecting konoha in service of Danzo-sama" proclaimed the anbu.

"Figures that old mummified fossil would try something like this. He always had a way around politics so he could move them towards war."

"you have heard of our leader?" asked the anbu

"ya got it from the old man before he died...in fact he told be about you guys too."

"all the more reason you must be taken back and reprogrammed" said the anbu as he and the rest of the anbu charged.

Naruto was worried now. He really was out nubered and was about to lose his freedom. "...no..." as Naruto said this a light began to raidiate from him. "...i will not...lose my freedom." the light grew brighter and brighter. "...you are not..." the light then flashed so bright that it blinded the anbu. In the light Naruto began to feel an intense pain in his back. Flesh began to tear and bones began to break and mend rapidly.

-DOAP-

"Captain we have located another energy fluctuation on the planet." spoke one of the space Marines.

"where?" asked the Captain of the Lamenters 5th company

A hologram of the planet was pulled up. On this planet a dot pulsating. "Here captain."

"Assemble a squad Corbolo and I will accompany Them" said the captain as he headed to the Hanger to board a Thunder Hawk.

-DOAP-

As the light died down the Anbu slowly began to see a form that was supposedly the Kyubi Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruto. At first they thought that he might be changing into the demon himself. But what they saw was something that no one would have expected.

Before them was not a demon. It was the exact opposite. Before them was the same boy they had pursued through the forest. But this time he had wings. Pure white wings. The light was still there. Hovering over his head like a crown. The villagers had been both right and wrong about this boy. He was no human but he was no demon either. Before the anbu stood an angel.

And they had invoked his wrath.

"what on earth just happened?" asked one of the anbu

"I dont know but something has just happened to the kyubi jinchuriki." said another

"he might have changed but we can still complete our mission" said a third anbu as he charged the newly winged angel.

Before anyone knew what had happened Naruto quckly dashed towards the anbu and delivered a bone shattering punch to the mans head literally knocking it clean off. Instantly killing the man. The other anbu looked in apathy that should have been horror as the mans head rolled on the ground. Then they all charged their target.

"_crud i might have new found strength but ill be completely swarmed. I could really use some help now."_

things were looking bleak for our angel until a loud screech was heard through the sky. Everyone looked to the sky seeing a large object flying towards them. When the object reached the area it landed behind next to Naruto and the anbu. The object was a goldish yellow ship with what appeared to be a cannon on top and some strange weapons on the side. On the wings there were several missels. On the hull there was a symbol with a bleeding heart. A hatch on the front of the door opened up to reveal seven 7ft tall giants wielding all sorts of weapons that promised pain death and obliteration to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught on the receiving end. Six of these men wore the same colored armor as the ship but five of these warriors wore helmets. The one that wasn't wearing the same colored armor wore the same style except it was red with white trimming.

A few seconds of observation passed when the one giant without the helmet raised his sword and shouted a command to the other solders.

"In the name of the Holy Emperor kill the heretics!"

-DOAP-

alright that is the end of this chapter... heh didnt i promise that this one would be longer. I had hoped to get this out sooner but some things came up ya know. Anyway ill work on the next chapter right away. peace


	3. Chapter 3: History of Nobility

I hope you guys liked the last chapter (i for one really enjoyed doing it).

I know that i will probably have some spelling mistakes but the spell check i have dose not have some of the words i need so don't flame me about it please

Well i don't have much to say as i am typing so there is only one thing to do...

FOR THE EMPEROR!

and here is the chapter

Chapter 3: History of Nobility

" In the name of the Holy Emperor KILL THE HERETICS!"

when that was shouted from the space marines all fire was let loose. Bullets were flying and mowing down the anbu root. Naruto had no idea what was going on but these armored giants seemed to be protecting him. When the root began to get closer to the warriors one of them reached for a piece of metal that seemed to be attached to his ear.

"Strike from the skies brothers!" shouted the captain

The other men traded their guns for combat knives and went to assault the charging anbu. A blood bath was what all Naruto could describe what was going on so he thought about taking this opportunity to sneak out of here.

Until the giant in red armor confronted him.

And he looked like he had answers to what was going on.

"Who are you?... what are you?" questioned Naruto to the red giant... unfortunately there was a language barrier

Brother Corbulo could not understand this language. He would have to look in the archives to find out witch language this boy was speaking. So he made a few gestures to try to tell the boy that he was on his side.

Right at that moment another loud screech was heard through out the sky. Naruto looked up to see a smaller version of the craft that the giants came in. but instead of landing the hatch opened up to reveal five more giants this time with jump packs. The five giants then jumped out of the ship and began to descend onto the battle field.

It was at this moment that Naruto noticed that the one leading this group had a really big hand... that hand turned into a fist... and was reading to deliver a punch.

Naruto saw what was going to happen and almost felt sorry for the ninja... almost.

The space marine that was leading the drop party delivered a mighty punch to one of the anbu below turning them in to a mist of blood. When the fist connected to the ground a shock wave sent the anbu in the immediate vicinity off their feet. Leaving them defenseless against the coming assault of the giants falling from the sky. One of them actually landed on one of the anbu's head crushing it like it wasn't even there.

One of the anbu thought this would be a perfect moment to get Naruto. As he charged ready to grab the winged boy the red giant came between him and the child and grabbed him. The anbu watched as he drew what appeared to be a sword but it was strange. He had never seen a sword with so many teeth like this. It looked like it was ment to shave off limbs. But the only sword that could do that effectively was the Samehada but only because of its massive size. This sword even tough it was large was only half its size in width and the teeth were much smaller than the Samehada so it should not do that much damage was what the man was thinking.

Until he noticed that the red giants finger pulled on a trigger that mad the teeth start moving in a chainsaw motion...and made the most horrible and last noise he would hear.

The red giant practically sawed the man in half and dropped the top half on the ground. Naruto was just about ready to puke right there at the carnage that the weapon produced. It was horrible. So horrible that his mind could do only one thing.

He blacked out.

As he was falling Corbulo caught him before he could hit the ground. This was probably the first time that he saw a battle with space marines Corbulo figured. As he checked and made sure the boy was ok the lamenters were just finishing up with the rest of the enemy forces. Out of fifty anbu. Only three were left.

"Corbulo... is he the one you saw." asked the captain

"yes Captain Malik... he is the one."

"he almost looks like Sanguinius himself. Just remove the wiskers and increase his hight and i would say he was your winged twin brother." Captain Malik commented.

"Its amazing... ill need run some analysis and diagnosis screenings... he could be the one to save all of our chapters from our curse." Corbulo spoke with what seemed to be with a bit of hope.

"Brothers lets return to the battle barge. We have what we came here for. I dont want to waste another second here on this Emperor forsaken planet." ordered the captain. The storm raven came down and picked up the assault marines while the thunder hawk picked up the rest along with Naruto in Corbulo's arms. He new that this boy would be confused when he woke up... he would have a difficult life ahead of him. But for the first time in many years he had something that he had thought would never be found.

Hope.

-DOAP-

"_...aaaagh my head..."_ Naruto mentaly groaned as he came to.

"Its amazing... this boy already has the genetic map of your chapter... if i didnt know any better i would say that this boy was Sanguinius himself." said a voice that seemed to be exited.

"what concerns me at the moment however is that there seems to be another type of energy within this boy...we will need a librarian to find out what is going on in this child's head." spoke another voice with more concern.

"I also found out what dialect the boy was speaking in. it seems as though the boy speaks in an archaic language back before the unification wars existed. I believe the language was called Japanese. I had asked one of the tech priests to have one of the servo skulls a translator box so we should understand what we are saying when he wakes up and visa versa." spoke the same voice

"oh if only the boy were awake we could get so many answers." spoke the exited voice.

"that might be sooner than you think. Look he is waking up."

Naruto took in his surroundings. What he saw was a well lit room full of al sorts of machinery and objects. He was currently laying on a table that had what looked like a daddy long leg with multiple devices at the end of its legs hanging over it. Some of these were needles, drills and one looked like a buzz saw. As he looked around in his current position he noticed two people looking at him with a red eyed skull floating behind them in mid air

"...GAH" Naruto shouted as he shot up to a sitting position getting creeped out by the skull.

The two men then walked up to the boy. One of the men was the red armored one that had sawed one of the anbu in half . The other was wearing the same armor goldish yellow armor exept with white trim. His right eye was blue but his left eye seemed to have some kind of mechanical device in it.

"Ahh he is awake good lets get brother Minus and brother Lector in here may be we can find out more about this boy." said the one with the bionic eye

"you go and get them. Last i checked brother Lector was training some of the neophytes. Brother Minus should be at the archives. Ill stay here and see what i can find out about this boy." Spoke the one in red.

"alright ill be right back." said the bionic eyed one as he left to find to two earlier mentioned people.

When the door closed the red giant looked to the boy.

"alright how about we start with introductions. I am Corbulo High Priest of the Sanguinary Priesthood of the Blood Angels Chapter. Who are you?" asked Corbulo. The servo skull translated what he was saying though it sounded weird and mechanical.

"umm my name is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki. Where am i? What is this place? And why did you take me? " Naruto started asking with the servo skull translating .

"Relax child i know you have many questions and i will answer as many as i can. We are currently on the battle barge Daughter of Tempests of the Lamenters space marine chapter. We were on rout to my chapters home planet of Baal when we picked up an energy signature. We traced it to its source witch was on your planet. As it turns out that energy source was you." the servo skull translated everything that Corbulo said which resaulted in a vary confused Naruto.

"Battle barge?... Space Marine Chapter?... Baal system?... what are you talking about?"

Corbulo sighed when the door opened to reveal the man with the bionic eye and two more men. One of them wore black armor with a skull helmet while another wore blue armor and had large cables sticking out of his head that connected to what looked like a curved plate of metal. Corbulo then told Naruto to wait for him to come back.

"So Corbulo were you able to get any information about this boy." spoke the Chaplin

"well so far the only thing that i got was that his name was Naruto Uzumaki. I also discovered that the planet that he was found was not in the light of the imperium so he knows nothing about the Emperor or the space marines." Corbulo spoke

"This is most troubling indeed... we should continue with the examinations of the boy to find out his purpose. Hopefully we can find out more about this boy before we reach the Baal system." spoke the Librarian

"I recommend enlightening the boy about the Emperor and the imperium. A world of mankind that is not within his light is a travesty. I for one would vary much enjoy seeing his world become part of the imperium." spoke the Chaplin.

"I agree with you completely Chaplin Lector. But first we should get him to speaking the same language as us." spoke the bionic eyed one

"Vary well go see Captain Malik and tell him that the boy shall be educated as soon as possible. For now Apothecary Diago and i shall continue our examinations. I also believe that Malik wanted to see the boy as soon as he woke up."

"...OH SHI..." the now named Diago dashed to get the captain.

"...i worry about him some times." Corbulo commented.

"we all do High Priest...we all do" spoke Minus.

-DOAP-

One month past since Naruto had been taken by Corbulo and the Lamenters space marine chapter. During the month Naruto learned how to speak English from Corbulo. Naruto started to look up to Corbulo as a big brother and was also enjoying 5th company. Minus discovered that the being inside Naruto was not a demon in nature but would still need to go through the inquisition after their current objective was completed. Lector noticed that the presence of young Naruto delivered a positive impact on the space marines. They seemed to have more hope within them whenever Naruto talked to them. They also learned something else about Naruto that had completely stumped even the librarians.

"What in the Emperors name is chakra? " asked Lector

"Well charkra is a ninja's source of power. It is the combination of spiritual energy with physical energy. With it ninja can preform abilities called jutsu." Naruto answered.

Early that morning Lector wanted to teach Naruto more about the space marines and the different classifications of them so he took him to Minus where he told him about librarians and how they used their powers. Which Naruto commented how it was different from ninjas and chakra.

"hmmm could you give us an example of how chakra is used?" asked the inquisitive librarian.

Naruto then made a hand sign that looked like a cross and cried out.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

all of a sudden the room was filled with clones of Naruto and two surprised Astartes.

"By the Emperor there are so many of them"cried out a shocked chaplain

"this is known as the Shadow Clone Jutsu. It splits my chakura evenly to create physical clones of my self. However there is one flaw to them."

"And what might that be" asked Minus

Naruto then punched one of the clones and it poofed "one hit and their gone... but on the pluse side whenever a clone does get dispelled i get its experience...i just discovered this if your wondering." Naruto said wile rubbing his cheek.

"hmm this could prove most useful for recon missions and could actually keep lives safe." replied the librarian.

"it would have to go through the inquisition first... from what you claim Naruto you dont tap into the powers of the warp but instead tap into ones inner strength." stated the chaplain

"...the Inquisition?" Naruto asked.

"The imperium has many enemies Naruto. Both inside and out. We deal with the outside threats while the inquisition deals with the inside threats." explained the chaplain.

"But who would want to sabotage the imperium? I mean if the imperium is basically all of humanity then who?" asked the angel

"a good question. The ones who would want to destroy the imperium would be the forces of chaos." said Minus

"The forces of chaos?"

"They are the maddened and crazed abominations of the warp. They try to deceive you and get you to betray your honor. Nothing like your tenant however he is still a mystery to me." answered Minus

"...will the inquisition come after me?"

"yes and i will admit unless your honest with them they will be vary brutal." Lector warned.

"well then... at least i have nothing to hide. They wont persecute me if i dont have anything to hide." grinned Naruto

the boys optimism was defiantly a fresh change for a space marine. For the next five months Lector and Corbulo both trained Naruto to become a Space Marine...and they were amazed at the boys development. Naruto did not need the gene implants since already had everything he needed. His accuracy with a bolter was remarkable. Even the captain could not shoot as well as Naruto. He also excelled in close quarters combat. One time Lector and Naruto had a sparing match with Naruto as the victor. Corbulo would have to make a mental note to ask Commander Dante to have Naruto under his wing once they arrived on Baal

When Naruto was not physically training he would be with Corbulo learning everything there is about being a Blood angel and their history. He beheld to how the Blood Angel's Primarch Sanguinious fell to Horus. He learned of the tale of how Captain Aphael lead his brothers to victory against the orks in the Battle For Antax. He heard of how the Sanguinary Guard weint into battle along side the Gray Knights ageinst the blood thirster Ka'Bandha. He also learned of the tragedy of Captain Tycho and how he fell to the Black Rage. But there was one legend that he always loved to hear.

The tales of the Sanguinor.

He loved hearing the tales of how the Sanguinor had defeated the blood thirster Ka'Bandha and led the surviving blood angels to victory on the planet Khartas. Naruto often hoped to fight along side by side with the Sanguinor. He became Naruto's idol. He was just like the fourth hokage in every aspect.

"do you think ill be able to meet the Sanguinor one day Corbulo?" asked Naruto

"who knows... may be one day you will may be not... now lets continue your training you have much to do before we reach Baal."

over the last month before they would reach baal Naruto's training was finished up with Captain Malik. From him he had gained the understanding that some times one must make sacrifices in order to keep the imperium safe but not at the cost of losing ones own humanity. He also learned about the Tyranids and the Chaos Daemons that were on their way to destroy Baal and the different types of Daemons and Tyrinids. He also learned of what tactics both forces would use.

"Captain Malik which force is most dangerous? The Tyranids or the Daemons." Naruto asked.

"Hmm... an exellent question Naruto well the Chaos Daemons can appear out of no where and have a natural barrier protecting them so they usually don't wear armor. Though the Tyranids utalise shear numbers to slaughter their opponents and we don't know how many of them there are. I would have to say there are both an equally dangerous threat." Awnsered Malik.

"Then how do we defeat both the Tyranids and the Daemons?"

"well the best way to defeat the Tyranids is to eliminate the Hive Tyrant. The Hive Tyrant is the mind of the Tyranid swarm on the planet so destroying the Tyrant the other Tyranids will become the equivalent of mindless beasts. Its getting to the Hive Tyrant is the challenge. Even if you do get the it the Tyrant is no push over."

"... ok... so how do we defeat the Daemons?"

"Well in order for the Daemons to enter reality they must first have a warp rift. The right is a tear in reality. As long as that point is open they can flood a planet with all kinds of horrors and abominations. But if that point is removed then all we would have to do is destroy the remaining daemons."

"Let me guess... finding the point is not an easy task."

"Nothing is easy Naruto... remember that."

-DOAP-

It had been one month with Malik's training and they were about to reach the Baal system. During the month Malik and Corbulo with the aid of some of the tech marines created a special set of artificer armor for Naruto. A set that would commodate for his wings. The armor was a bright gold on the chest plate, leggings, and gauntlets. The shoulder pads were red with one having a large winged blood drop. On the gauntlets there was a bleeding heart so that he would always remember the lamenters. The gauntlets were also equiped with angelus bolt guns on each side. When naruto was given this armor he was estatic.

Now naruto looked at the planet below. Soon he would be fighting along side his brothers and cousins. This would also be his first battle as a space marine. Corbulo told him that they along with captain Malik would be meeting Dante on the field and the storm raven was ready to drop them off.

"are you ready brother?" Corbulo asked

"Is anyone ready to begin fighting in a war that has been waged for 10,000 years?"

"I guess not. But we must be strong. It is our duty to fight ageinst the enemies of humanity."

"your right... so when am i going to meet the chapter master?"

"soon Naruto. His position however is currently under siege by daemons. He is currently at the walls literally beating off daemons left and right. Were are going with the steel rain maneuver to take the enemy off guard. There is only one problem."

"...im not going to like this."

"HE is leading the siege against Dante."

"...ill take care of him." Naruto said with a smirk

"Naruto you have never fought a chaos daemon before." Corbulo said with a bit of concern.

" well what better way to learn than to go onto the field. Besides this will give me a feel of what im up against."

"...*sigh* just be careful... we need you alive."

"dont worry about it ill have Sanguinary guard covering my landing."

"alright... im going to the surface. I must aid the wounded."

"ill see you there."

-DOAP-

"DONT LET THESE DAEMON SPAWN IN THE CITY WALLS!" Dante shouted to his men.

Things were getting tough for the chapter master. The imperial guard stationed on Baal were barely holding their own when he arrived. Apparently some of the guardsmen went renegade and sabotaged the leman russes. The daemons killed all but a handful were killed. Luckily there were enough to handle the defenses along with devastator squads and tactical squads while the assault squads and sanguinary guard were keeping the lesser daemons away from the walls. The dreadnoughts were faceing off against several Soul Grinders keeping them from breaching the walls. The one thing that really concerned him was the Blood Thirster whom was currently fighting off his Sanguinary guard. He knew this blood thirster well for it had a blood few'd against the blood angels.

This blood thirster was Ka'bandha.

"Sir look"

Dante looked to the sky and saw gunships and drop pods coming down from the sky. One of the ships came around and shot the blood thirster. A thunder hawk came down in the city near his position. The ship had the lamenters crest on it. When the front hatch opened Captain Malik and Corbulo along with several tactical squads emearged.

"your late" Dante deadpanned

"Im sorry chapter master but we were a little side tracked." Corbulo apologized

"well i hope the reason is good" replied the chapter master.

"it is... just look to the sky." assured the high prist

Ka'bandha was having a good day. Today he would be appeasing Khorne by destroying the humans of the blood angels chapter and offering their skulls to his throne. He would also be riding himself of the group of humans that had been a thorn in his side for countless centuries. All he had to do was destroy the wall that was blocking his army from his prey. Oh how Khorne would be pleased.

Ka bandha swatted the Sanguinary guard that was in his way and began to ascend into the air. Nothing was going to stop him from slaughtering the space marines. As he rose up however several more Sanguinary guard flew right past him. Ka'bandha knew that he was he biggest threat here so for space marines to fly past him as if he wasn't even there confused him. Until he looked up from where the space marines flew from. What he saw was a light by the likes of which he had only seen twice.

The first time he saw this light was when he battled the primarch Sanguinius which he knew that it wasent him because he was dead. The second time was when he encountered the Sanguinor. Thinking that it was him he prepared himself for the golden clad effigy.

"Sanguinor... ive been expacti...!" what he saw next wasn't what he was expecting.

From the ground Commander Dante saw what was going on in the sky. He also could not believe what he was seeing. In the sky was what appeared to be a boy with pure white wings descending upon the blood thirster at incredible speed. The boy was wearing gold armor with red trimming and had the standard of the blood angels. The boy weilded a mighty glave encarmine pointed down at the daemon.

"...Corbulo... those wings are real... what is he." asked the supprised chapter master.

"Chapter master... i would like you to meet a mysterious boy we found on an uncharted planet... his name is Naruto Uzumaki... and he is the hope of our chapter." answered the High Priest.

-DOAP-

Well folks this is chapter three of Descendant of a Primarch. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Im sorry i got it in so late. Any who i might use this little bottom part for some omake ideas that i might have along with the farewell.

Peace.


End file.
